


I don’t hate you...really

by lesbianbey



Series: tumblr sentence ask prompts [4]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, happens a year after the internationale drama, the shooks breakup scene that we refuse to talk about, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: shao returns to the temple.( request: shao&mylene + "have you come to hate me?" )





	I don’t hate you...really

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and i’m gonna post the rest while I still have internet.

despite being a slave to annie, shao somehow sneaks away from annie and makes his way towards his temple. it's probably telling that the stuff in his house is spoiled and maybe the dead animal in there is stinking up the place. he just needs time away from annie. he needs it. he always expected annie to be overbearing and territorial but this time around...let's just say it's the first time in a year that shao's seen sunlight.

annie had her ways to make supply and demand if shao was supposed to be a slave...with other dealers. so of course, shao can never leave her sight. but he does, and he's sure he'll die because of it but just in case he swiped his weapon of choice away from her safe already.

the temple is clean however. "leon! you in here nigga?"

despite everyone hating him, he really hopes napoleon is ok. he hasn't seen the nigga since the internationale performance - he seemed to have went ghost since he clearly wasn't here to see boo get arrested and wasn't here either when annie came over to collect shao.

he hears sIlence though. a sigh.

he gets comfortable though. he stares at his turntable for a couple seconds, and eventually covers it with a loose sheet. he doesn't want to think or look at what music has caused. he wanted to be free, but he's still in a chokehold with annie and everyone fucking hates him. maybe he should crawl back to where ever he came from, just like what mylene told him that night when they got in trouble for what he did at white boy land.

maybe he should just disappear. he has nothing to live for.

why did he even come back here though? maybe when annie blows his brains out he can be in a place he's comfortable in and it wouldn't be too painful to die. annie could easily toss him in the bronx river and his death would be like wolf's death - quick, and hassle free. but at least if he's here, he can look at his turntables one last time.

he hears the door open and he quickly draws his gun towards the entrance, ready to defend himself against anyone who dares but he hears the recognizable click of heels against hardwood. that couldn't be annie because she don't wear heels but he keeps his gun up.

"shit shit shit!" the person throws their hands up. "don't shoot!"

shao snarls, and lowers his gun. "why the fuck are you here, mylene?"

mylene lowers her hands. "I was actually hoping you were here. looks like god answered my prayers."

"have you come here to hate me?"

"no, I actually came here to see how you were doing? uh, ever since whatever happened between you and zeke, he hasn't been doing well and from the looks of it, neither are you."

"does it fucking matter? I just escaped from some bitch who is using me for her own personal gain and you want me to worry about books?"

"well, you love him right?"

"wasn't your boujee ass here over a year ago about how I needed to find my own man because I was all up in zeke's business? so why the fuck are you still here?"

mylene sighs. "can we just talk? person to person?" shao doesn't say anything else but looks at her expectantly. "we both love him. that's what we got in common. but we also don't wanna lose him. when you lost him and zeke told me about it, I constantly thought about you. yeah, I didn't like you but I still felt bad."

"I don't need your pity."

"I know and i'm not really giving you any right now. what i'm saying is my peace of mind. we can coexist together and whether you and zeke mend your friendship or not i'm just tired of fighting you. I guess after a year of hearing nothing from you I realize that petty teenage bullshit should be behind me."

shao shakes his head. "I'm probably not gonna mend shit with him because I ruined a kid's life, so…"

"boo's fine," mylene says. "zeke'll forgive you. he was just mad. maybe he'll come back here when you show up…"

she backs away and disappears, leaving shao alone in his temple. he glances at the gun in his right hand, and sighs heavily, before removing the sheet from his turntable.


End file.
